<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting In The Night by Skullszeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851891">Waiting In The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes'>Skullszeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Companions, Cuddling, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Relationships, Late at Night, M/M, Male Slash, Masks, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, POV Male Character, Quiet, Short One Shot, Uneasy Allies, Vague Spoilers, Waiting, Worry, but this series/movie has been out for 10 years so...?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for him to show up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Hoody/Masky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting In The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I finally watched Marble Hornets. Kind of weird to say that, I just kept forgetting its existence and moving on with my life from all that Creepypasta stuff thanks to Markiplier. :) And yes, yes, I know, Marble Hornets and their characters aren't of Creepypasta, I get that too. I just brought it up because I was real interested in those Slenderman games when Mark used to play them. I liked the story, and Kate the Chaser reminds me of Hoody, or Hoody reminds me of Kate the Chaser.</p><p>I really liked Hoody and Masky's characters and their short lived alliance. Although, I wanted more scenes with them, and maybe something more coherent to Masky and Hoody than what we got, but that's just me. <i>(I liked #83, that was trippy.)</i></p><p>I hope you enjoy.</p><p>Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His breath comes out slow, shivery, he’s shaking as he sits on the mattress, watching as the day drains away. He stared for so long, one leg bouncing than the other, his fingers tapping against his knee, the other against nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence eats at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only listens to the sounds of nature. The birds and the soft footfalls coming from small animals. None of them sound familiar to him, so he has no reason to move from where he’s been sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off the black mask with the frown on the front awhile ago. It either sits in his lap or beside him. He only grabbed for the water bottle once. The label was torn after he bought it from a store. He twisted the cap, relished the cool taste as it filled his mouth, then he set it down. He leaves it there with two other bottles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night envelops the sky and the shadows inside the abandoned building deepens. He sits as he’s covered in darkness, and he doesn’t move at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence continues to eat him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a slight headache on the side of his head. It grows with impatience. He wants to move, but he doesn’t. He stays sitting, heart racing, a need to look...look...to search </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems it’s the only other thing he can think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe an hour or so passes, and the slightest noise makes him go completely still. He turns his head as the noise grows, followed by panting, and a light appearing from the entrance to the abandoned building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s on his feet, face covered with the mask, head covered with his yellow hoodie. He tilts his head to the side, anticipation rising and falling with his heart beat in his chest. This is what he wanted, right? Why he stayed for so long instead of moving about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light moves, and the sound of dirt and broken drywall is stepped upon as a man stands before him at the threshold of the room. He seems almost confused. His jacket is askew from his body, and his hair has a leaf and a twig in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he have another attack? Was he alone? When did this happen? Did he pass out? When did he come too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened, waiting for something as the Masked wearing man steps into the room, looking around, but the light stays between them. Then the Masked man tosses him the light, and he catches it, the light flickering for a moment before he stills it. Watching as the Masked man lets out a sigh, his knees landing on the mattress, and he falls forward on the old pillow, the mask is slightly off his face now. Eyes closed, panting heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he looking for him? </span>
  <span>He glances at the flashlight and lowers the volume of light and steps closer to his companion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t move from the bed, but he’s able to catch his breath besides the obvious shaking from the cold coming from the night that surrounds them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only he was there...maybe this wouldn’t have happened? No. It would have happened...but he would be there afterwards, like he is now. He lowers himself down slowly and sits beside his companion. He watches him move slightly on his side, letting out an evened breath, the mask going back into place over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he makes a vague gesture with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, turning off the light and drenching them in darkness. Then he lays beside his companion. Almost hesitant in case he tries to run, but once he’s next to him, he feels his companion move on his side, drawing closer to him until his hand is holding his arm. A comfort of some kind for his heavy breathing and shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is the closest he has gotten with him. He’s relieved he’s okay, that he’s with him now. At least for awhile until he has his lapses again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a bit difficult to write, obviously because of the description and when two male's are in the same room together and can't use names, but descriptions. Of course they wouldn't use the fandom's names for themselves, Masky and Hoody, and I don't think they would use their own names while under the influence of TO, or their own split creation from it.</p><p>I wasn't sure about dialogue, so I was in Hoody's perspective, and he really just wanted to see Masky. Probably felt a bit guilty knowing Masky was alone during his recent episode. :( Anyway, since I like these two, I might write short one-shots of them, somewhat vague, and unrelated to the plot of Marble Hornets. :) I'll also be more coherent next time.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed.</p><p>Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>